This invention relates to a frame, and more particularly to a portable frame to facilitate the maintenance of scuba (self-contained underwater breathing apparatus) equipment and similar apparatus.
Scuba diving is a recreational activity where technological advances in equipment design have ensured the safety of individuals engaged in such activity. Maintenance of the scuba equipment is important because its failure while underwater can cause a diver serious injury. Thus, scuba equipment should be thoroughly rinsed and dried promptly after each use to prevent failure as well as to preserve the equipment. Presently, there is no known structure specifically designed to aid in the maintenance of such equipment.